The Third Seat
by One-Hundred Percent Juice
Summary: The third division has got a new third seat, and her name is Aoi Yamada.


Hello! This is going to be my first story that is longer than one chapter! :D The story mostly revolves around Aoi Yamada, an OC , which becomes the new seat of the third division. ^^

Hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its epic characters!**

**Notice: Since I started writing this story by hand, I've decided to finish it first and then upload it one chapter at a time. ^^ So, it make take a while for me to upload the next chapter. I just wanted anyone who actually read this to know. **

------------------

**Chapter 1**

Aoi walked around aimlessly, lost. _I should've asked Hana to show me around, _she thought to herself. Hanatarou, or as she called him, Hana, was her cousin. They had first met each other when they were children. Aoi had decided to become a shinigami to follow after him, as they had always been very close.

Aoi looked around her, looking for someone who would be able to give her directions to the third division's barracks. Today was Aoi's first day inside Seireitei, excluding the time she had spent in the Shinigami Academy.

Aoi sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. She couldn't deny it now; she was lost. She started walking half-heartedly, her head hanging. Since she wasn't watching where she was going, Aoi bumped into someone, causing them to drop all the paperwork they had been carrying.

Aoi jumped up and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!" as she bent down to help the person pick up all they had dropped.

Once done, Aoi got up and looked at the person in the face for the first time.

The woman Aoi had bumped into had an overall nice face, with a beauty mark on the right on her lips. Her ginger hair was wavy and quite beautiful, compared to Aoi's dull black hair. She wore a pink scarf over her shoulders and a lieutenant badge on her left arm. Aoi couldn't help but notice she was rather…gifted in the chest area.

The bust woman smiled. "Thanks," she said. She shuffled all the papers she had been carrying to her right left arm, and extended her right. "Rangiku Matsumoto," she introduced herself.

Aoi met her hand and responded, "A-Aoi Yamada."

"Yamada?" Rangiku asked. "Might you be related to Hana?"

Aoi laughed. Apparently she wasn't the only one that called her cousin by that nickname.

"Yes," Aoi answered. "I'm his cousin."

"I didn't know Hana had a cousin!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Especially not such a cute one!"

Aoi blushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments. "Th-thank you," she stuttered, a bit embarrassed.

Rangiku laughed. "Well how come I've never seen you around before?"

"It's my first day a shinigami. And well, umm, I'm kind of lost…"

"Oh, I'll help you!" Rangiku offered. She remembered when _she_ had first become a shinigami…

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san!"

"No problem! So is it where you need to go?" Rangiku asked.

"The third division's barracks," Aoi answered promptly. "I've been assigned the third seat…"

"Oh!" Rangiku gasped. "So _you're _the new third seat in the third division?"

Aoi nodded.

"Well, you must be pretty powerful to become a third seat right after graduation!"

Aoi's face turned red. "Th-thank you."

"It took me a while to be promoted to lieutenant."

"You're a lieutenant?" Aoi asked, forgetting about the lieutenant's badge she had noticed on the women's arm.

"Yes. Of the tenth division. My captain's nice, but a little on the short side," Rangiku winked.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Aoi inquired. "I've heard of him, but never actually seen him. He's considered a child prodigy, right?"

"He's a good kid," Rangiku responded. "Unlike a certain 'child prodigy' I know…" she stopped, and gazed up at the bright blue sky.

Aoi could only think of one person. "Former Captain Ichimaru…" she whispered. Aoi remembered when she was back in the shinigami academy, when she had first heard the news. The news that captains Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru had betrayed Soul Society. When Aoi first heard this, she was devastated. She didn't quite understand why they had left. What was it that they wanted to do? What were their motives? Aoi didn't know, and she probably never would.

Rangiku laughed, bringing Aoi back down from her thoughts.

"Okay, so how about we stop thinking about that worthless fox face, hmm?" She took Aoi's wrist and started walking. "I'll take you where you need to go!"

As they walked, Aoi made sure to pay attention to her surroundings. That way, she would hopefully navigate around Seireitei more easily.

"We're here!" Rangiku exclaimed as they finally arrived at the third division's barracks. She led Aoi to the outside of a certain room, and knocked on the door.

"Kira!" she called. Aoi waited, nervous. _Kira…that name sounds familiar…._

After a couple of seconds, the door finally opened. In the door stood a blonde man, his hair covering the left side of his face, with two parts combed to stick out at the back of his head. He wore the standard shinigami robes, with a lieutenant's badge on his left arm. The man looked at Rangiku, then at Aoi, and then back at Rangiku.

"Guess who I brought?" Rangiku teased. "She pointed at Aoi and answered her own question. "Your third seat!"

"Umm, hello. Aoi Yamada. N-nice to meet you." Aoi's face was burning. She had never been good at talking with the opposite gender, excluding family, and being put on the spotlight really didn't help.

"Izuru Kira," the blonde man responded. "I'll be your lieutenant. Nice to meet you too. I hope we get along."

Aoi looked up at her lieutenant's face, and into his blue eyes. Aoi immediately looked back down. She had never been good at making eye contact with the opposite gender, either...

"Aww, she's a shy one, isn't she?" Rangiku patted Aoi on the back. "Well, I must take my leave now! I've got to go hide this unfinished paperwork."

Aoi and Izuru looked at each other, not saying one word.

"Well, have fun!" Rangiku waved as she walked away.

Once she had left, Aoi couldn't help but burst into laughter. _It's the first time I've ever met someone like her… _Aoi thought to herself. In the middle of her laughter, Aoi noticed that Izuru was laughing along with her. She stopped laughing, embarrassed. Izuru then followed after.

Aoi and Izuru stood there in silence. _I really hope we get along well… _

------------------

First chapter, finished! Hope it was okay. =]


End file.
